


Soft kissing headcanons

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Just soft headcanons that I'm finally posting here. For more fics, go on tumblr @witcher-regi! I will be posting more fics and hcs soon ;>
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Soft kissing headcanons

Regis would always be the first to wake up, which includes kissing you awake:

On your back, he'll kiss your forehead and sometimes your collarbone. A bit rarer, he'll kiss your stomach.

Sides he'll kiss up and down your arm and shoulders.

On your stomach, Regis would definitely kiss alongside your spine, sometimes just giving the back of your head kisses too. Sometimes he'll litter kisses on your shoulder and it's blades.

Where he likes to normally kiss you:  
Now commonly what I see often for Regis is that he'll kiss your hand.  
And frankly, I love that! However, I want to add on, in a complex way.  
In a sign of trust, on both sides, since most people have a hard time trusting vampires, Regis would kiss your palms. Then your wrists where you can see the veins. Now you can easily slap him and in a way of testing trust, and Regis shows he wouldn't harm you even showing his self-control too. 

Where to kiss Regis:  
In public, he'll enjoy simple and soft kisses, if you two are strolling about. Regis would mind peaks to his lips and cheeks. Though prefers if you didn't do that in front of important discussions like business or a need for help.  
But if it was some sort of party or a laid back friend get up, then he wouldn't mind much. Though he'll get flustered if you do it a lot.

By yourselves:  
A time well spent!  
He'll love kisses to his head or even lips when he's been studying or reading for a long time. Less so if he's brewing though, and can get agitated if you do it during his brewing or if you keep from his studies.  
Regis loves you, but please give him space. He's a vampire but all individuals need space too. And if he gets agitated, which is his least favorite emotion, he'll just softly remind you he needs space. That he loves you and will be done sometime soon.  
He'll make it up to you for sure though.

But 👏spoil👏Regis👏  
Back to where to kiss him:  
Nothing more does he love to do but to spoil you, but spoil him and he'll melt.  
He loves being kissed on lazy days where both of you just want to chill. During that, just pepper him with kisses on thighs, hips, then to his collar bone and neck. Obviously, it doesn't have to be sexual. Oh and loves being pecked on the lips, the nose, his brows and forehead, even his ears. 

A dominate or submissive kisser?:  
Regis is a mix of both, and it depends on his mood too.  
But he is a soft kisser.  
Occasionally likes to nibble when in a more dominant mood. 

How likely would Regis kiss you?:  
I would say a decent amount, he'll kiss you more during the morning and lazy days.

Scars:  
Regis is sweet, ofc he'll kiss your scars. If the tome is right, he'll ask how you got them as he gives you a dusting of kisses or maybe during bath time.

What're his lips like:  
Thin but gentle lips, they're not chapped but not incredibly soft. 

How experienced is Regis?:  
Silly question but he's quite experienced. Almost as if his kisses can tell a story on its own.

Does gender + race matter?:  
No.  
If he's shipped with Dettloff and or Geralt AND in cannon, he had been with a succubus assist that case.

How much does kissing mean to Regis?:  
To him, kissing is an odd concept when he thinks about it. Locking mouths to show love or to raise tension, it's something only humans and other races do- not animals unless it's tusk combat over mates. But people use kissing as a sign of love.  
It's something, though it's not needed to show your love and be used as the only sign. Using that sign of love isn't love, is it? Just making it as love.  
Yet it is a sweet and additive gesture. And it means a lot more when it's your lips gracing on his. He salvors it when he can, but keeps it at a distance. Love is one hell of a drug if done right.  
So in all, it does mean a lot to Regis.


End file.
